Landeythan Ravenna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840327 |no = 8182 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 97 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 95 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 135 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 95 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 95 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Ravenna's shock and horror turned into fury as she followed Randolph's lead to investigate the tragedy and seek vengeance. She discovered that she possessed heightened physical abilities after the incident, and each morning she would wake up together with Randolph in tattered clothing, covered in blood. Eventually, the shadowy forms of a wolf and raven lurking about them became visible. Their grim quest led them to a warlock performing some kind of ritual over the ominous figure of a winged wolf with a raven's head. As Randolph attacked, Ravenna found it odd that the warlock would repeatedly cry out for them to stop and listen. After a fierce battle, they defeated the warlock and his minions. However, upon touching the artifact, their memories got jolted and to their dread, they discovered that they were the ones responsible for the massacre and random murders encountered during their journey. Each night, by being near one another, their shadow beasts would possess their partner--the wolf took over Randolph's body, and the raven took Ravenna's. This possession would then make them lose control over themselves, setting them off on a rampage. Ravenna was torn by despair and guilt, and at that moment, she made the heartbreaking decision to prevent any further bloodshed. It is said that Ravenna fled into the wilderness and threw herself off a cliff. Be it truth or fabrication, there have been witnesses in the area claiming to have spotted gigantic dark wings in the sky that night. |summon = This is not happening... Who did this?! I shall have vengeance! |fusion = My spirit is broken... My soul torn asunder... Farewell Randolph, my love... |evolution = *Screech* Tonight is a good night... To hunt and dye the land crimson! | hp_base = 4606 |atk_base = 1939 |def_base = 1540 |rec_base = 1575 | hp_lord = 6580 |atk_lord = 2770 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 2250 | hp_anima = 7472 |rec_anima = 2012 |atk_breaker = 3008 |def_breaker = 1962 |def_guardian = 2438 |rec_guardian = 2131 |def_oracle = 2081 |rec_oracle = 2607 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Silhouette of the Valkyrie |lsdescription = Boosts Thunder, Dark elemental damage, hugely boosts Atk relative to amount of depleted HP & negates critical hits from foes |lsnote = 200% boost to elemental weakness damage, 180% base boost + 2% boost per 1% HP lost, 380% boost total |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Spark Barrage |bbdescription = 1 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes and additional attack on single foe, probable Poison, Paralysis effects & boosts BB gauge of all allies |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, 12 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 27 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbgauge2 = 22 |bbdc2 = 27 |bbmultiplier2 = 260 |sbb = Volt Ray |sbbdescription = 1 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max, boosts own Spark damage for 2 turns & lowers own Def, Rec by 30% for 1 turn |sbbnote = +250% multiplier per each use, max 3x, 2030% multiplier total, 200% boost to own Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 1280~2030 |ubb = Land Waster |ubbdescription = 1 combo massive Thunder, Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts own critical and Spark damage for 1 turn & lowers own Def, Rec by 50% for 2 turns |ubbnote = 400% boost to own critical damage, 300% boost to own Spark damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 47 |ubbmultiplier = 3500 |es = Unholy Awakening |esitem = Raven Plume or Randolph |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Raven Plume is equipped or when Randolph is in the same squad, adds Thunder, Dark element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |esnote = 50% chance |evofrom = 840326 |evointo = 860328 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = *Landeythan is a reference to the raven banner held by King Harald Hardrada of Norway. It means "waster of land" in Norwegian. This also signifies the raven's occult symbolism, being the symbol of doom. |addcat = |addcatname = }}